helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project in entertainment
Hello! Project has had many forms of entertainment. Here is a list of all the TV shows, Radio Shows, and Radio Dramas assosiated with the Hello! Project. Radio Shows Many of the groups/girls in Hello! Project host radio shows or have in the past. They include guest speakers, upcoming release previews, the girls' selected choices of music and often funny radio skits or segments. Current Shows Past Shows Radio Drama Hello! Project Radio Drama CD Volume One (2003-10-29) 1. Nani mo nai Machi - Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto 2. Tameki to Kame - Yaguchi Mari, Yasuda Kei 3. Ame Yadori - Fujimoto Miki, Iida Kaori, Yoshizawa Hitomi Hello! Project Radio Drama CD Volume Two (2003-10-29) 1. Radio Friends - Goto Maki, Yaguchi Mari, Saitou Hitomi 2. Hoshizuna no Jima, Watashi no Jima Nakazawa Yuko, Matsuura Aya Hello! Project Radio Drama CD Volume Three (2004-03-31) 1. Onsen Iki no Bus Yurarete - Abe Natsumi, Inaba Atsuko, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai 2. Aa Sakura Bashi - Konno Asami, Ishikawa Rika 3. Crepe no Iru Machi - Fujimoto Miki, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa Hello! Project Radio Drama CD Volume Four (2004-06-09) 1. Gocchin x2 - Goto Maki, Inaba Atsuko 2. EMA - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Shibata Ayumi, Murata Megumi 3. THE☆BENGTOYAH - Yaguchi Mari, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki, Konno Asami 4. Pantheon no Toko - Ishikawa Rika, Kamei Eri, Kago Ai Hello! Project Radio Drama CD Series Two Volume One (2004-07-14) 1. Sayonara Ashita - Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Hamamura Jun 2. The • Miss Tsuutenkaku - Iida Kaori, Otani Masae, Saito Hitomi 3. Ojiichan no Mukashibanashi - Konno Asami, Tanaka Reina, Hamamura Jun, Horiuchi Takao Hello! Project Radio Drama CD Series Two Volume Two (2004-07-14) 1. Shimizu no Futai Kara - Tsuji Nozomi, Takahashi Ai, Inaba Atsuko 2. Dochinko Mangaishi - Abe Natsumi, Fujimoto Miki, Satoda Mai, Inaba Atsuko 3. Naniwa Angels - Nakazawa Yuko, Kago Ai, Matsuura Aya, Hamamura Jun, Horiuchi Takao TV Shows *1999-01-05 to 2002-03-26 Idol wo Sagase! (アイドルをさがせ！) *2000-01-04 to 2000-09-29 Morning Musume no Heso (モーニング娘。のへそ) *2000-04-02 to 2007-04-01 Hello! Morning (ハロー！モーニング) *2000-10-02 to 2001-03-30 Bishoujo Nikki (美少女日記) *2001-04-02 to 2001-09-28 Bishoujo Kyouiku (美少女教育) *2001-10-01 to 2002-03-29 Shin Bishoujo Nikki (新・美少女日記) *2002-04-01 to 2002-09-27 Bishoujo Kyouiku II (美少女教育II) *2002-04-02 to 2002-12-24 Morning Musume Tsuushin (モーニング娘。通信) *2002-09-30 to 2003-03-28 Bishoujo Nikki III (美少女日記III) *2003-03-31 to 2003-09-27 Sexy Onnajyuku (セクシー女塾) *2003-09-29 to 2003-12-26 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) *2004-01-05 to 2004-04-02 Yoroshiku! Senpai (よろしく!センパイ) *2004-04-05 to 2004-10-01 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2004-10-04 to 2004-12-24 Majokko Rikachan no Magical Biyuuden (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝) *2005-01-05 to 2005-04-01 Musume Document 2005 (娘。ドキュメント2005) *2005-04-04 to 2006-05-05 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *2006-05-08 to 2006-09-29 Musume DOKYU! ~Eruda Yonchoume no Hitobito~ (娘DOKYU!～絵流田4丁目の人々～) *2006-10-02 to 2008-03-28 Uta Doki! Pop Classics (歌ドキッ！～ポップクラシックス～) *2006-11-04 to 2007-02-17 °C-ute has come. *2007-04-08 to 2008-09-28 Haromoni@ *2008-03-31 to 2008-10-03 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー！) *2008-10-06 to 2009-03-27 Yorosen! (よろセン！) *- 2010.03.25 Bijo Houdan (美女放談) *- 2011.04.14 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *- 2012.05.24 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *- 2013.12.26 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロ！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *- Present The Girls Live Web Shows - 2006.11.24 Hello Pro Hour (ハロプロアワー) - Present Hello! Project Station (ハロ!ステ) - 2016.01.21 GREEN ROOM - 2017.03.30 Girls Night Out Category:Hello! Project Category:Shows